1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide assemblies, and more particularly, to a slide assembly applicable to a mobile communication device, such as a mobile phone, PDA, and the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
As technology develops, mobile communication services will not be limited to the simple transfer of voice information, but will also include the transmission of character information, graphic information, games, and the like.
Typical examples of mobile communication devices include mobile phones and PDAs. Mobile phones may be classified according to their body structure, e.g., there are bar type phones, flip type phones, and folder-type phones. Though the bar- and flip-type phones have simple structures, they have long bodies which make them undesirable. The folder-type phone is convenient to carry, because when folded the length of the body is short. Use of this type of phone is also convenient, since when unfolded the body becomes long enough to hold and operate. However, the folder-type mobile phone has a problem in that a hinge part is liable to break due to frequent folding/unfolding of the phone.
Slide-type phones have been improved to overcome some of the problems of folder-type phones. Slide-type phones, for example, have a slide module fabricated separately and held to a body and slider respectively. This allows the body length of the phone to be extended/shortened, as the slider can be slid parallel to the body. Slide-type phones are also more durable because there are no parts that rotate and no excessive forces are pivotally applied thereto.
In spite of the above advantages, the body and slider of a typical slide-type mobile phone are provided with separately fabricated structures for holding parts of the slide module. Consequently, the typical slide-type mobile phone has complicated body and slider structures. Also, these phones tend to be thick, e.g., at least as thick as the parts required for holding the slide module.